nlsoccerdegrassifandomcom-20200214-history
Season 13
=This is the 13th season of Nlsoccer`s Degrassi Fanfictions In the past seasons before this alot has happened, K.C. went to Australia with his mom. Jenna got the baby back. wesley graduated last year because he went up a grade. Dave and Alli are still together. Clare and adam started dating. Conner is the most popular student of all and is the capton of the football team. Tristan got a boyfriend name Joey. Tori is in a relationship with Conner. Maya and Zig are Officialy a couple. '''Theme Songs''' '''Characters ''' '''Graduates ''' [[Fiona Coyne]], a rich college drop out who realized shes straight and is dating Peter. She is Presient of the [[Anti-Fants]] club. [[Drew Torres]], A cocky athletic dad to be and engaged to Bianca and is Adam's step brother. He attends to Toronto University. [[Bianca Desousa]], A now friendly mother to be and engaged to Drew. She was adopted by the Edwards family and is now the adoptive sister of [[Clare Edwards]]. She is the Co-President of the [[Anti-Fants]] club. [[Holly J. Sinclair]], An ambitios Sophomore at Yale who might be in love with [[Declan Coyne]]. [[Declan Coyne]], A Yale Sophomore who is in love with [[Holly J. Sinclair]]. [[Jake Martin]], A funny boy who dating Jenna and owner of [[Jake`s Wood Suplies]]. [[Eli Goldsworthy]], A successful bipolar bad boy engaged to Imogen who went to California with her for his writing college. [[Imogen Moreno]], A quirky girl engaged to Eli who went to California for Eli`s writing college. [[Peter Stone]], a popular musician working at [[The Dot]] and is dating Fiona. [[Anya MacPherson]], A kind bubbly Co- [[Power Squad]] coach and used to be in the army, she is married to Owen. '''Seniors Grade 12 (Blue)''' [[Dave Turner]], a popular wise guy whos dating [[Alli Bhandari]]. [[Clare Edwards]], A sensitive girl who found love in her best friend Adam, and recently got her best friend, Alli, back. She is the student Body President of Degrassi and in the [[Anti-Fants]] club. [[Connor Deslauriers]], A popular boy with Aspergers Syndrome dating Tori. [[Alli Bhandari]], a rebellious muslim girl who recently got back together with her BF, Dave, and her BFF, Clare, and is more grateful than ever and is on the [[Power Squad]]. She is in the [[Anti-Fants]] club. [[Adam Torres]], A smart and funny FTM transgender who found love in his best friend [[Clare Edwards]]. He is the Vice President of Degrassi. He is the brother of [[Drew Torres]] and [[Christian Torres]]. [[Jenna Middleton]], A bubbly musician who got her baby back from K.C. and is raising the baby with Jake. She is the Capton of the power squad. She is best friends with [[Clare Edwards]], [[Alli Bhandari]], and [[Maya Matlin]]. She is dating [[Jake Martin]] and in the [[Anti-Fants]] club. [[Mark Fitzgerald]], A old bad boy and a born again Christian who still likes Clare. He is overprotecting his younger brother Jack. '''Juniors Grade 11 (Red)''' [[Kaitlyn Nash]], a quirky stalker who is dating [[Devin Gardner]], and is best friends with [[Conner Deslauriers]]. Her twin brother is [[Josh Nash]] and her guardian is [[Ellie Nash]]. She is on the [[Power Squad]] and is in the [[Anti-Fants]] club. [[Josh Nash]], a overprotective player who was secretly dating [[Tori Santamaria]] behind [[Conner Deslauriers]]`s back but got caught and it ended between him and Tori. His twin sister is [[Kaitlyn Nash]] and his guardian is [[Ellie Nash|Elie Nash]]. [[Christian Torres]], A silent boy who was adopted by [[Audra Torres]], he is transgender and gets along with his brother [[Adam Torres]] because there in the same situation as him but [[Drew Torres]] feels like hes getting all the attention. He is best friends with [[Luke Chambers]] and [[Zig Novack]]. [[Luke Chambers]], An autistic boy who used to be called dumb when he was younger. His autism could cause him to get a toumor if he doent improve on his medical tests but he is making great progress before the next test. He is best friends with [[Christian Torres]] and [[Zig Novack|Zig Novak]]. [[Amanda Sulls]], A queen bee who is on the [[Power Squad]] and is in [[The Fants]] and likes [[Luke Chambers]]. [[Devin Gardner]], The new boy who befriends [[Dave Turner]] and [[Adam Torres]] in a instant who is being abused by his adoptive father who is dating [[Kaitlyn Nash]]. '''Sophomores Grade 10 (Purple)''' [[Tori Santamaria]], A funny drama queen who is dating [[Connor Deslauriers]] and is the assistent capton of the [[Power Squad]]. She is in the [[Anti-Fants]] club. [[Tristan Milligan]], A funny and snobby gay guy who is dating [[Joey Composanto]], and is best friends with [[Tori Santamaria]]. He is in the [[Anti-Fants]] club. [[Joey Composanto]], A gay guy who has no friends but is dating [[Tristan Milligan]], but he wants more than just a boyfriend he wants friends. [[Maya Matlin]], An artsy band geek who is dating [[Zig Novack|Zig Novak]] and is best friends with [[Tori Santamaria]] and [[Jenna Middleton]], who wants more this year, and decides to join [[Power Squad]]. She is in the [[Anti-Fants]] club. [[Zig Novack|Zig Novak]], A funny, popular, cute boy who is dating [[Maya Matlin]] but is not liked by her friends and is friends with [[Christian Torres]] and [[Luke Chambers]], he is the mascot of the [[Power Squad]]. '''Freshman Grade 9 (Yellow)''' [[Tom Mason]], the son of [[Spinner Mason]] and [[Emma Mason]] who is just here for school not anything else but kinda likes [[Issabella Jones]]. [[Finn Del Rossi]], the son of [[Marco Del Rossi]] who is very lonely who will befriend [[Tom Mason]] when they meet at their parents high school reunion. [[Issabella Jones]], Mia`s daughter who is best friends with [[Maya Matlin]] and [[Tori Santamaria]] who has a crush on [[Tom Mason]], who doesnt want love. She is on the [[Power Squad]]. [[Jack Fitzgerald]], the former trouble maker brother of [[Mark Fitzgerald]]. He is mad at Mark and Jake and Jenna. He is friends with [[Zig Novack]]. '''Adults''' [[Archie Simpson]], The principal of Degrassi who watches over his grandson [[Tom Mason]] and [[Issabella Jones]] more than anyone else. [[Winnie Oh]], The media immersions teacher and band instuctor. She is dating [[Sav Bhandari]]. [[Mia Jones]], A friendly model who is back from paris and is [[Issabella Jones]]`s mother. [[Ellie Nash]], The guardian of [[Kaitlyn Nash]] and [[Josh Nash]] and guidence counceler. [[Marco Del Rossi]], the recently bisexual father of [[Finn Del Rossi]] and teacher at degrassi who thinks he is a bad influence on Finn. [[Jane Vaughn]], The new Degrassi Co-Football coach and wife of [[Derek Haig]] the other Co-Football coach. [[Derek Haig]], The new Degrassi Co-Football coach and husband of [[Jane Vaughn]] the other Co-Football coach. [[Danny Van Zandt]], The new soccer coach at Degrassi and the husband of [[Chantay Black]] the president of the PTA at Degrassi. [[Chantay Black]],The president of the PTA and co-coach of the [[Power Sqaud]], next to her BFF [[Anya MacPherson|Anya MacPherson ]] at Degrassi and wife of [[Danny Van Zandt]]. '''Recurrng Cast''' '''Adults''' [[Emma Mason]], [[Tom Mason]]`s mother and a envromentalist who is married to [[Spinner Mason]]. [[Spinner Mason]], [[Tom Mason]]`s father who owns the dot and is marred to [[Emma Mason]]. [[Katie Matlin]], [[Maya Matlin]]`s sister who vists from Yale alot. [[Matt Gardner]], [[Devin Gardner]]`s abusive adoptive father. [[Paige Michalchuk]], [[Ellie Nash]] and [[Marco Del Rossi]]`s friends who visits them alot. [[Christine Nelson]], the mother of [[Emma Mason]] and mother in law of [[Spinner Mason]] she is the grandmother of [[Tom Mason]] and her husband is [[Archie Simpson]]. [[Sav Bhandari]], [[Alli Bhandari]]`s older brother who goes to toronto university and is in a relationship with [[Winnie Oh]]. [[Audra Torres]], the overprotective mother of [[Drew Torres]], [[Adam Torres]], and [[Christian Torres]]. [[Doctor Chris]], A doctor that just got back from Africa and is looking for [[Anya MacPherson]]. [[Owen Milligan]], The brother of [[Tristan Milligan]] and husband of [[Anya MacPherson]] [[Laura Gardner]], The mysterious mother of [[Devin Gardner]] and is in jail but Devin comes to her for advice. [[K.C. Guthrie]], A old bad boy who is back from Australia and wishes to have [[Jake Martin]]s life instead of his own and is the real father of [[Tyson Middleton]]. '''Children''' [[Tyson Middleton]], [[Jenna Middleton]] and K.C. Guthrie's baby. K.C. got him back but gave him to Jenna and trusted [[Jake Martin]] to be the father role while K.C. is in Austrailia with his mom. '''Students''' [[Jessica Murowski]], A lovable cheerleader who likes [[Christian Torres]], and is in [[The Fants]]. (11th Grade) [[Morgan Frapp]], A kind-hearted [[Power Squad]]er who is in [[The Fants]] and is dating [[Nick Limiss]]. (11th Grade) [[Nick Limiss]], The shy and quiet boyfriend of [[Morgan Frapp]]. (12th Grade) [[Sam Mortensin]], A sporty girl who is in the [[Anti-Fants]]. Because of her bad grades she is being held back for another year and likes [[Jack Fitzgerald]]. (12th Grade) [http://nlsoccerdegrassi.wikia.com/wiki/Jamie_Prutnam Jamie Prutnam], A mean and popular [[The Fants|Fants]] who only likes [[Amanda Sulls]] out of all of The Fant world but Amanda doesnt want her around her at all. She has a crush on [[Derek Haig]] the Football coach. (10th Grade) [[Jack Simpson|J]][[Jack Simpson|ack Simpson]], The brother of [[Emma Nelson]], he is the son of [[Archie Simpson]] and uncle of [[Tom Mason]]. (8th Grade) [[Marcel Morlofs]], A nice and fun 10th grader that is close friends with [[Dave Turner]]. (10th Grade) '''Guest Stars''' [[Dallas Santos]], He appears in [[I Gotta Good Feeling Part 1]] and will return as a regular in season 14 [[Rebecca Feartsof]], She appears in [[Shake it Like a Pom Pom]] [[Sarah Devinto]], She appears in [[Shake it Like a Pom Pom]], and return as a recurring freshman in season 14. [[Marisol Lewis]], She appears in [[Naturally]] and return as a regular in season 14. Mo Mashkour, He appears in [[Whatever it Takes|Whatever it Takes,]] and will return as a recurrring adult in season 14. Jacinta Morley, She appears in [[Whatever it Takes]], and will return as a recurring character in season 14. Liam Berish, He appears in [[Whatever it Takes|Whatever it Takes,]] and will return as a regular senior in season 14. '''Places''' [[The Dot]] [[Jake`s Wood Suplies]] [[Little Miss Stakes]] The Core '''Episode Guide'''